


Alive

by DiegoBrandosGirlfriend



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Drabble, I think first person is the right tag?, Intrusive Thoughts, Its link's pov, My frien said 2 tag it as drabble but she couldnt remember if that was 4 ships, POV First Person, idk what to tag this, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoBrandosGirlfriend/pseuds/DiegoBrandosGirlfriend
Summary: Link has some time to think after taking camp from some bokoblins





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all: finally a fic that's not piss related

You sat down on the hard ground, you had just defeated some bokoblins for their skull....camp? You don't know, and honestly? You're too tired to care.

Lately though...you've started to feel weird when you kill enemies...

When you're in a town you feel like nothing, you don't feel like exploring anymore, talking to people is a waste of time if you aren't buying things.

You feel dead.

You only feel alive when you kill, when you shoot a moblin in the woods, when you slice down a lizalfos, when you trick a bokoblin into going in the water and it drowns.

At this point you don't know if you're really here, maybe you're just in some kind of limbo.

You've been putting off the last divine beast for a few days, divine beast Vah Ruta.

The Zora prince, Prince Sidon told you that the Zora and even Hyrule were in great danger if you didn't stop it, and here you were, 6 days later in the Gerudo desert.

What kind of fucking excuse would you tell him? You got side tracked? Distracted from saving his people? He wouldn' belive that.

At this point you don't even know, do you even  _want_ to save Princess Zelda? Why _do_ you want to defeat Calimity Ganon? Is it because you want to save hyrule? Save Zelda? Or do you just want to feel alive when you kill Ganon?

You honestly don't know anymore. You don't care. You just want to sleep, and for at least a night forget the fact you're like this.

You want to feel normal.

You want to always feel alive.

You don't want to only feel alive when you kill.

You layed down, the hard ground hurt your back but you didn't care.

Just pretend you're normal, at least for a little longer.

You closed your eyes, breathing softly, you thought to yourself.

Just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u 2 my friend jan!!! She helped w the grammar


End file.
